guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Spotlight Fight pt 1
The Spotlight Fight pt 1 is about Scott becoming a famous star. But can he hold that up from being a shy weirdo? Plot 'Emilia's Auditions' :C.B.S (Theme song) plays Emilia signed up for the musical at C.B.S Although she has an extreme problem with her vocals. So instead she acts sick and Scott takes up her position. But Duke thinks it is a bad idea to include Scott in Emilia's problem onstage. 'Scott's first day' Scott entered the auditorium with anxiety and nervousness. On stage, the Dons watched Scott perform and were wowed A Spirit Lives Inside plays. Near them was a agent Tokin Video. He exclaims that Scott's singing was a star's dream voice since he could change his vocal sounding. So Video asked Scott to go to his performing stage to sing. 'Video's recording' Video tells his manager that Scott is great. And since he changes vocals the usual equipment needed for the sounding won't be needed. Making the whole operation cheaper. The manger is edgy but agrees. On the first try-out, Scott's amazing. Until a group of girls come, Scott freezes up and runs backstage. 'Girlafobia' When Video goes backstage for him, Scott explains that he is afraid of unknown girls. So Video helps him concur his fear. Back in Duke and Dawn's dorm they discuss Scott. Duke says he fears for Scott and thinks something's up with Mr. Video. So Dawn and Duke decide to spy on him that night. While they do, Video talks on the phone to his manager. He and his manager try to come up with ways to concur Scott's fear. Then, Video says he has an idea. He'd have Scott to perform with others so he feels more comfortable. The manager warns Video of losing his job if Scott doesn't become a hit. Duke and Dawn go back to their dorms before getting caught. 'Spotlight on' The next day Video introduces Scott to Ms. Sterling Cam`era. She is the director and editor of Scott's prize future. She first tells him to take photos as posters for the public. Unfortunately, it's dim in the room. So they use the spotlight to give it more vivid emotion. Then Ms. Cam`era makes the idea for Spotlight to be his stage name. His motto: "Spotlight On". During the rehearsal Video says he has a surprise for Scott. Suddenly, four others boys walk in and introduce themselves as Scott's band members. Duke and Dawn watch from a distance in shock. When Scott sounds bashful, Video urges him to think about it. If he's not satisfied then Video will let Scott choose who will. To Be Continued Cast Duke: Duke is worried for his friend Scott. So he and Dawn investigate just incase Dawn: Dawn and Duke spy on Scott and his "helpers" for a few days for safety reasons Emilia: Emilia discovers she's a bad singer and, out of embarrassment, acts sick and Scott replaces her Tokin Video: As Scotts agent, he's willing to do anything to get Scott/Spotlight viral. As long as it means keeping his job Manager: The manager wants the company money to raise high, even if it's main event is Scott Ms. Sterling Cam`era: She is the director and editor of Scott's highlights. So she wants everything to be just as she pictures it: perfect Scott: Just being a friend, he takes Emilia's place in the musical. But his talents are put to the test when he meets Tokin Video and is given the chance to be a celebrity Dons: In Equeria the Gala. They are the leaders of all the artistic programs in C.B.S Manager Unknown girls Other auditioned children Band members Time 50 minutes Songs C.B.S (Theme song) A Spirit Lives Inside The Spotlight Fight pt 1 The Spotlight Fight pt 1 Category:Cliff-Hangers